


Tree Murphy Makes an Entrance

by JaredsBathbombs



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor is a tree, I'm Sorry, M/M, You're Welcome, it's pretty gay, just kidding, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredsBathbombs/pseuds/JaredsBathbombs
Summary: Evan finds Tree Murphy standing in his room when he gets home from school one day.





	Tree Murphy Makes an Entrance

It was a pretty normal day for Evan. He hadn't really expected it to be extraordinary or anything, so it was a nice constant that his day had come about normally. His mom wasn't around when he got home, but he hadn't expected her to be. So he could say with a bit of confidence that his day went okay. It wasn't until he went up to his room that night when things got weird.   
He paused in his doorway, confused. There was a tree standing in front of his bed, facing away from him.  
"I, uhm. . . what?" Evan stuttered out.   
The tree turned around, and it was then that he realized that it wasn't a true tree. It was Connor Murphy in a tree outfit.  
"C-Connor?" Evan was frozen to his spot in the doorway.   
"I'm not Connor. I'm a tree," Tree-Connor said, leaning forward a bit.   
Evan blinked, "Con-"  
"I'M A TREE," Connor screeched. He sighed. "Listen. I felt bad about your arm so I decided to surprise you."  
"By dressing up as a tree?" Evan was confused.  
"Evan, dude, listen. Kleinman told me that you're sexually attracted to trees."  
Evan sputtered at this, letting out a long string of stuttered objections.  
"Don't try to hide it. The entire fandom knows it's true."  
"What-?"  
"But that doesn't matter! I'm letting you fulfill your dirtiest, wildest dreams. Your. . .  _tree_ dreams." Connor took a step back, waving his branches around. "So do whatever you want."  
Evan blushed. It was true. He often thought about the trees in a more than PG way, but-  
"THE TREES AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS!" Evan yelled, back stiff as he tried to deny the accusations that he knew were actually true.  
"Oh my GOD, Evan! I'm letting you do this. You don't have to fucking pretend." After a second of Evan standing there, Connor rolled his eyes and then deepened his voice, running his leaves over his trunk. "Look at my fucking leaves. Sexy, huh? I bet you would  _love_ to feel them all over you, wouldn't you?"  
And suddenly Evan was imagining the leaves dragging down his chest and abdomen to the waistline of his pants, where they might slip underneath and - _fuck_. . . he was getting hard. He tried his best to hide it, but he didn't really have any luck.   
"You can do whatever you want to me, Evan."  
Evan looked at Connor's face and saw that the other boy's eyes were hungrily looking down at the strain in Evan's pants.   
"I, uhm, don't. . . know. . . " Evan began. ". . . how. . . "  
Connor blinked. "Shirt. Off."  
It took Evan a moment before he startled and pulled his polo off over his head, struggling for a second to pull it over his cast. Once his shirt was off and he was staring awkwardly at the floor, Connor walked over, though it was more of a forced waddle than a walk. Connor then reached out his branches and let the leaves lightly brush down Evan's chest. Evan shivered at this and suddenly found himself boldly shifting his body forward to press against Connor's outfit. He rolled his hips forward before discarding his pants so that he was just in his boxers now.   
"That's it," Connor encouraged, splaying out his leaves across Evan's back, pressing the other boy closer. "Good boy."  
Evan found himself thrusting his hips forward again at Connor's words of praise, rutting himself against the trunk of Connor's suit. Evan grasped onto the sides of the tree suit as much as he could, eyes closed as he focused only on the friction against his dick. After a moment Evan felt something else poking against his leg and his eyes shot open. Looking down, he could see where Connor's own hardness was pressing against his costume, and consequently, also against Evan's thigh. Evan continued rutting, moaning out when he felt Connor also start moving his hips, creating more friction between the two. Soon he was moving incredibly fast, the edges of his vision blurring before he shut his eyes and his mind was taken over by a kind of high euphoria. His hips sputtered as he tried to ride out his orgasm, barely noticing Connor doing the same only seconds later. It took him a few minutes to come back down to his regular state of mind, suddenly painfully aware of the stickiness in his boxers and the stain leaking through the tree suit.    
Connor, who at some point had leaned his head onto Evan's shoulder, leaving a slight bruise from where he had bit and sucked at the skin, straightened himself back up, smoothing his leaves out. He took at step back, composing himself before opening his mouth. Evan watched him eagerly.   
"I'll send you pictures of the most amazingly sexy trees later," Connor said, before taking his leave and Evan was left there to think about what he had to look forward to later.

**Author's Note:**

> lol


End file.
